1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that includes a radio communication portion which reads a storage medium such as an IC card and the like over radio communication and has two or more functions of a copy function, a printer function, a scan function, and a FAX function and relates to an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, IC cards are becoming widespread and IC card authorization is employed in various apparatuses. As one of the apparatuses, there is an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a printer and a multi-function machine that is used in company offices. An image forming is often shared with a plurality of persons in each office or on each floor, and can be used when individuals expose their IC cards to the apparatus. Thus, the use situation of the image forming apparatus is able to be controlled individually.
As an image reader that includes a card reader, JP-A-1999-17862 discloses an image reader (FAX machine) that includes an image read means, an image transmission means, an operation means that reads an image and performs various mode settings for image transmission, a control means that controls the image read means and the image transmission means according to a setting on the operation means, a user ID recognition means, a user ID transmission means that transmits a recognized user ID to a server that stores personalize information, a personalize information acquisition means that from the sever, receives personalize information corresponding to the transmitted user ID, and a personalize means that personalizes the operation means. Because of increasing sense of environment and from the viewpoint for running-cost reduction, generally, a multi-function machine includes an energy saving state (a sleep state) for reducing power consumption. In the energy saving state, for example, if the multi-function machine is not used for a predetermined time or a key for going into the energy saving state is pushed, electricity supplied to each component in the image forming apparatus is reduced or cut off except the constituent portion for resuming the usual copy function, the scanner function and the like from the energy saving state.
However, in the image reader disclosed in JP-A-1999-17862, all the functions always resume working when returning from the energy saving state (sleep state). Accordingly, in a case where only part of the functions is used, for example, only reading with the scanner is performed, a waste occurs in the electric power (power) and time for the resumption.